


Fourwheeling

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Four wheel au, M/M, super hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R we all getting tired w me living in the dominion ao3 and tumblr tag </p><p>I went fourwheel riding the other day and could only think about Alex teaching Michael how to ride one, with of course him sitting right behind him for courage. </p><p>Also on tumblr: http://protectedbythepeacock.tumblr.com/post/92447277586/oh-look-more-malex-drabbles</p><p>And edited now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourwheeling

When the four wheeler (a Raptor in perfect condition) was discovered, Alex jumped on wanting to test ride it. It took plenty of arguments and pleading until out in the open land was just him, a pretty blue four wheeler and an even prettier archangel. The angel wasn't exactly what he wanted included in his day, but the condition to getting to use the new toy was to use it in training. That tibet was thankfully forgotten when Alex got on and had the honor of revving the gear up, flying off with the sand kicking up in the air behind him. To him, it felt like fifty miles, in actuality it was about twenty five. None the less he went in a big circle about the celestial before stopping where he started, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Sure he had to wipe the dust from his eyes and when he got off he was a little shaken, but none the less the smile on his face had the archangel arching an eyebrow. Michael glanced between the Raptor and then his charge before Alex was suddenly ushering the angel to sit upon it There was protest, Michael explaining that he didn't know how to drive such a contraption. He didn't even know how to drive a car!

The blond got on behind him, forcing his hands on the controls with his hands over his. Alex used his thumb to press on Michael's, therefore pressing the gas. The jerk startled the angel, making him tense while his charge put his chin on his shoulder and kept the gas going low. The four wheeler moved slowly, gradually increasing in speed as Michael got used to the rocky movement. Eventually, they were going fast, wind and dust in their faces and rolling along sand piles.

When Michael was finally comfortable with the controls, Alex moved his arms to wrap around his waist. The angel didn't comment, instead continued to drive in a large circle, swinging back by the truck they borrowed for this exorcise. When stopped, his hand clenching the break, Alex reached out to shift the gear to neutral and turn the key off. They stayed put, sitting on the four wheeler, Alex's hands resting on the other's thighs, chin on his back.

"That was fun, huh?" The blond questioned, not expecting a reply as he pulled away so he could climb off and dust the sand off his legs. The angel looked over then tugged him by the shirt close enough for a quick kiss. Their lips pressing, Michael's body still humming from the vibrations of the Raptor.

"It was different. But pleasant." He murmured, leaning away to look at the machine. Alex was left flustered and confused.


End file.
